The image labeling technology can separate different object regions and give each object region a unique labeled value. In static or dynamic image object detection, the object regions (or image data) must be identified and formed an object pixel matrix. Next, the image labeling technology is used to discriminate different object regions with different labels, and then can be analyzed and compared. The image labeling technology can apply to security monitor systems, theft-proof monitor systems, dynamic image surveillance systems, traffic flow statistic systems, etc.
The conventional image labeling technologies are usually implemented by a label window, which sequentially scans the array elements of an object pixel matrix to find out the image data. The image labeling technology then labels the image data in a window operation. In order to make adjacent array elements with image data have an identical labeled value, the conventional image labeling technology has to perform scanning many times and undertake complicated calculations to update the adjacent data-containing array elements into an identical labeled value. For high-resolution images, the processing of the conventional image labeling technologies is too slow to meet update requirements.